Shadow Of The Black Wolf YGO
by Sparky16
Summary: *complete*A vicious killer is on the loose in Domino City. It's victims are random. Their deaths are horrific and bloody and nothing can kill it. How will the city rid itself of this menace before they all die?
1. Road Kill

Quick AN: A wolf's eye color indicates it's element type, not who it is. : ) keep that in mind! Also, this is not for people with weak stomachs! Also read the original shadow of the black wolf to see how it all started.   
  
Discalimer: I don't own yugioh but the shadow wolves are mine! NO TOUCHIES!  
  


(YGO) Shadow Of the Black Wolf  
By Jaime Price  


  
The midnight moon almost looked red to the eyes of a young woman walking home from her late hour shift at the bar. Chills where creeping up her back as kept looking over her shoulder. She swore someone or something was watching her although her eyes proved otherwise.  
  
She made her way to the city intersection, road work for the day still hadn't been completed so the traffic lights were still out. She looked both ways before crossing and jogged to the other side. She continued her unusually fast pace home when a sudden low growl caught her attention.  
  
She looked behind herself but saw nothing. She looked in front of her only to be surprised by a large black canine jump out from the alley a few feet in front of her. It's fur coat was a gleaming jet black, it's eyes were glowing purple, and it size was beyond that of a german shepherd and unlike the build of one.  
  
It was then the woman realized she was not staring at some abnormal street dog but a wolf.  
  
The wolf looked at her, bared it's sharp white teeth, a low threatening growl rumbling form it's throat  
  
The lady's breath was suddenly caught in her throat and she turned on her heels and ran the other way. The wolf gave chase.  
  
She turned down a few blocks, the wolf kept on her tail, nipping her heels and snapping the air.  
  
Finally she saw no choice, the only place open was the bar from where she worked, if she made it back there then she could call the police to do this rabid mutt in. She was in such a panic that as she hit the intersection she didn't bother to look, the streets would be dead anyway, it was to late.   
  
Suddenly the bellowing horn of a semi truck screamed in her ears as she saw a loaded tanker truck speed towards her, then from the other side of her another semi truck honked it horn, the driver yelling at her to move. Both drivers attempted to swerve out of the way of the hysterical lady when both drivers noticed each other and turned the other way, still heading at each other unknowing.  
  
Then one reaction after another, both drivers crashed head on into one another, the woman getting caught in between the two trucks front grates causing her body to explode, and then the two truck engines exploded into a fiery rage that shot up towards the sky. The wolf, it's glowing lavender eyes, stared at the chaotic scene before it and threw it's head back in laughter.  
  
Up on a rooftop of a small apartment building nearby, two sets of eyes had also watched the fire works. Two girls clad in black, their long hair tied back in pony tails, stood. A smirk to each of their lips, one was slightly taller than the other indicating age difference.  
  
"Well the was certainly_"  
  
"Creative." the shorter girl said to her counterpart.  
  
"I was going to say entertaining but yeah, creative works." the taller one spoke.  
  
"Jealous?" asked the younger one, eyeing her partner.  
  
The taller one looked down at her, sarcasm was stamped on her forehead. "Me?! Nah. The kid just got a lucky break"  
  
The younger one waved her finger at the older girl. "Nuh-huh now. don't go assuming just yet. remember, that's why we're here. We need to see whether it is a kid or an adult, a boy or a girl."  
  
"Peh, don't remind me." The older girl said sucking on a piece of her dusty blonde hair.  
  
"You volunteered for this, don't give me a pathetic story now."  
  
"I'm not, I just don't look forward to having to go out in public tomorrow."  
  
"Oh cry me a river. Get over it, now come one before we lose that damn dog."  
  
The young girl, presumably the leader, was about to leave when her colleague stopped her. "Hey J-bird, think it might be just the spirit itself, running a muck?"  
  
The girl turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "After that light show?" she remarked.  
  
Both girls stared at each other for a moment. " NAH!" they said in unison and both walked off into the shadows.  
  


~  


  
Yugi woke up with a splitting headache, he had watched the 'Exorcist' last night over at Joey's before coming home and hitting the hay. He leaned over and looked at his clock on the night stand, it was well over 2 in the afternoon, good thing fall break was invented. 'God bless the soul who did' Yugi thought as he dragged himself out of bed.  
  
He slumped over to his dresser to find his favorite t-shirt when he noticed that he already wearing it, along with the rest of his clothes. Yugi yawned, he was so late from coming home from Joey's last night after the movie that he probably didn't even change into his pajamas.  
  
He walked into the washroom and looked at the mess that he called his hair. A small smirk came to his lips. "Rough night" he commented to himself. It was true to, it looked like he had stuck his head in the dryer and set it to fluff! He grabbed his comb and began to work at the rats nest and soon had it to the way he liked it.   
  
As he brushed his teeth he heard a familiar deep voice call him from inside his bedroom. "I'm in here Yami." the boy called, not caring if the older boy understood him or not with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty, sleep well?" the older boy teased.  
  
Yugi spat the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed, at the same time he gave a little "Uh-huh" to Yami.  
  
"I should say, after last night I'm surprised you weren't up half the night. That movie scared the bejesus out of you and the others."  
  
Yugi paused vaguely remembering it to. Yami and Bakura where the only ones not hiding behind the couch like Ryou, himself, Joey, Tristan and Tèa were.  
  
He groaned unpleasantly at the memory. In fact Yami and Bakura had been laughing through the whole horror flick, and not at the movie but that their Hikaris' and their friends.  
  
Yami grinned, he was not going to let Yugi live down last night and if he knew Bakrua, Ryou was going to be teased as well.  
  
Suddenly Yami let out a girlish scream, making Yugi jump five feet through the roof.  
  
"AHHHH, the devil, the DEVIL!!!" he screamed in a high girlish voice then broke out laughing. Yugi, who was currently hanging from the light fixture glared daggers at his dark half.   
  
He had imitated Yugi's reaction last night perfectly.  
  
Yugi let go of the lamp and landed with a thud on the tile floor. Not being fully awake meant balance was zero to none in the morning, er afternoon. Yami was still laughing as he walked out of Yugi's room and down stairs. Yugi had later joined Yami downstairs and started to raid the fridge.  
  
Yami was still chuckling to himself as Yugi piled his treasure of delectable eatables on the table and started stuffing them down his throat. Yami broke the moment of silence when he asked So what time did you get home last night?  
  
Yugi paused in stuffing his face and thought for a moment. Swallowing whatever he had in his mouth, he then answered Somewhere around one in the morning. Me ad Ryou walked home together but we split up somewhere around the old town pub. Yugi answered hen went back to eating his brunch.  
  
Yami just gave a sound of understanding and decided to turn to today's paper. He was taking a drink of his coffee when he read the headlines and suddenly choked on his beverage and spat it out, spraying it everywhere. Yugi poked his head up from under the table, he had hid to avoid the spray. Yami was shocked as he stared at the front page for a few more seconds before looking over at Yugi and shoving the partly moist paper towards him.  
  
he practically commanded.  
  
Yugi took the paper calmly and gazed at the front page. Immediately he saw what had shocked Yami so badly. A picture of two trucks, smashed and burned all to hell where there and a police officer picking out something from one of the trucks grids. The headline read:  


**Piggy In The Middle Gets Stuck In The Griddle**  


  
It was the story about a truck accident from last night that happened at the intersection near the old town pub. The story told that some psychotic woman had committed suicide by running out into the streets late that night and tried to get hit by one of the two on coming trucks, but in the drivers attempts to avoid her they ended up colliding head to head into one another. The woman also saw her chance and before the trucks collided with one another she jumped in between the two trucks and was killed almost instantly. Afterwards the trucks burst into flames. The woman was suspected to be suffering from work stress.  
  
Yugi had suddenly lost his appetite.  
  


To Be Continued  
AN: MWHAHAHA!!! Who has this mysterious wolf possesd, if he's possesed anyone. Who will be the next victim? Find out Friday in the second chapter. MWHAHAHA


	2. Talk With a Wolf!

**AN: **A wolf's eye color indicates** ELEMENT TYPE *not* **who they are!!! I mentioned that in the first chappy people!!! oy...... also, this chappy is used to set up the next event but that doesn't mean someone won't die : ) I wonder who?  


**  
~Chapter 2~  
**  


Ryou poked at his lunch uneasily. Bakura was watching his hikari with slight amusment. Bakura had showed Ryou the morning paper and the picture on the front was slightly disturbing.  
  
So you got home late last night. Bakura noted.  
  
Ryou nodded, Me and Yugi took the short cut back and split up by the old town pub. Bakrua nodded then turned his attention back to the paper and mumbled Well this time I'm glad you walked home with someone, espcially if there's psychotic freaks like that woman out there.  
  
Ryou smirked at his yami and with a confident smile he remarked Oh I'm not worried. I live with one!  
  
Bakura momentarily paused at the sudden daring come back his hikari just made then he laughed. It was the truth. He smirked at Ryou and praised him for finally showing a little backbone and a sense of humor. Bakura was about to say something when the phone rang. Ryou got up and went straight to the phone. He picked up the reciver.  
  


~  


Hello? Yugi answered as a phone call interuptted his brunch.  
Hi there! came a chipper voice on the other end. It was a girl.  
hi. He said.  
Is this the Motou household because I have a message for you. came the girl's reply.  
Yes it is. Yugi stated calmly.  
Oh good, I just wanted to tell you that you're invited to a party at Pegasus' castle today. It's a formal dinner party so you better dress nicely.  
Wait, excuse me but who is this, and after my recent episode at Pegasus' castle I'm really not to keen on going over there.  
The girl on the other end simply laughed. Oh you don't have to worry about that. I'm his niece, and you don't have to worry, me and my sister will both make sure he behaves himself. Besides, it us having the party, he just recommended some people. He said you were a really nice boy and very handsome to. giggled the girl. Yugi got a slight blush to his cheeks. So will you come? pretty please? This party is to help us make some friends because we're really new here and we'd really like it if you'd come. she pleded innocently.  
  
Yugi sighed, Well as long Pegasus dosen't bother me  
Don't worry, it will be like he never exisited. It'll be just a teen party only. the girl added.  
Okay then, I'll come. Yugi said.  
Great! See you you around seven. The boat leaves at 6:25pm.  
Click'  
  


~  


So did you get the Motou brothers, Jim Bob? and older female voice asked. It was the two girls from the night before, the same ones that knew about the wolf.  
  
The younger aubrun haired girl shuttered and turned to her partner. First of all, don't ever call me that. It's Jaime, secondly, yes I did get them to come but I had to say some unnessasary things.  
  
the older blonde asked.  
  
Jaime just stared blanky at her friend I had to tell him he was sweet and handsome. The older girl burst out laughing. Shut up Jenn! Jaime yelled. Jenn sneered and looked at her smaller counterpart. Although height and age may have been against Jaime, she was no mere force to be wreckend with, after all, the leader of the pack resided within her. You'd only pick a fight with her if you had a death wish.  
  
Calm down. Jenn stated.  
  
A flash of blue raced through her brown eyes then returned to normal. Did you call the Bakura brothers? Jaime asked, her voice cold and deep. Jenn nodded; Jaime smiled. And that makes every teen in Domino. This should be quiet interesting.  
  
And just what makes you think that mutt will show up tonight? Jenn asked.  
  
Just look at this place Jenn, Pegasus' castle is litterally a hazard paradice! Jaime pointed out.  
  
Jenn argued, That dosen't mean that sadistic spirit will come.  
  
But it will be packed to the brim with live people. No Black Shadow Wolf in it's right mind will ignore this.  
  
The wolf will need a host to cross the water to get to here. It's the only way it can get here unnoticed. Jenn yawned. Jaime just shrugged.  
  
The two girl's were in Pegasus' Library where Jaime had just finished calling Yugi. They had snatched the billionaire's roll-a-dex and decided to put it to good use as well as his money. Jenn fell back on one of the coachs, throwing her feet up, and an arm over her eyes as she sighed miserably. She leaned her head over and looked at Jaime. You do realize that somebody's going to die tonight. she pointed out.  
  
Jaime scoffed, I know, but I will be surprised if it's only one person that dies tonight and not a few.  
  
Jenn said. There was a silent moment between the two and Jenn chuckled So when do you think Pegasus will figure out that we aren't really his nieces of his wife's sister.  
  
Dearly departed wife. Jaime corrected, the added I have a feeling that he'll never find out Jenn could only raise an eyebrow in curiousity.  


~  


Yugi and Yami had already arrived at the docks and were dressed quite formally. Yugi was dressed in a nice little white tuxedo jakect and black dress pants, Yami was in a full black tux. Yami was fussing over Yugi's tie when he heard some familar voices behind him. Yami turned around to see Joey and Tristan, both in black dress pants and each was wearing a different colored formal shirt. Not far behind them was Bakura and Ryou, in which they were both dressed in white tuxs and red bow ties.  
  
Yami smirked, he had the nerve to make an albino joke on the two but was cut short when he saw some very familar and unwanted faces. Weevil and Bandit Keith. People were walking on and off the boat that was going to go to the island and Yami noticed many more people he knew that were going.  
  
Me and Ryou are going to see who eles is coming to. Yugi said and ran off with Ryou. Yami sighed and yelled back Don't be long yugi, the boat's leaving soon! Now that left him to talk with his usual friends.  
  


~  


A young man, with black hair fussed with his collar as he ran towards the docks, suddenly someone knocked him down and he fell flat on his face. He was about to turn around and protest when something hit him hard over the head and knocked him unconcious.  


~  


Yami looked at his watch, the boat was about to leave and Yugi and Ryou still hadn't showen up.  
  
Wait up! came Yugi's voice as he ran onto the ship. He stopped in front of his Yami, leaned over and panted in exhaustion.  
  
I was getting worried about you. yami said.  
  
Where's Ryou? Bakura asked.  
  
Yugi looked up at Bakura I lost him five minutes after we took off. he admited.  
  
I'm right here. came the familar british accent of Ryou. Yugi, where did you go? I couldn't find you after we left? Ryou asked.  
  
What do you mean? I lost you! Yugi said.  
  
Ryou chuckled, Guess we weren't paying much attention to eachother.  
  
Guess not. Yugi giggled.  
  
Come on you two, lets go inside. Yami said and escorted the two in. Once they were in the main hall of the ship they could see almost all of Domino City High School was there. The ship was decorated with halloween items and a man dressed in a black tux walked up onto the stage.  
  
Good even ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, you were invited to a party hosted in Master Pegasus' castle, held by his two nieces Jennifer and Jaime. This is a formal halloween party and dinner will be served there. Once the boat is docked I will ask you to follow one of the security officers that will be waiting for you. Go in groups of four or five, so if you could make groups now that will make it much easier when we arrive.  
  
Yugi and Yami were instantly joined by Ryou and and Bakura and then surprise, surprise, their fith member turned out to be Malik. Yami glared at the boy, though Ryou and Bakura had no problem with Malik, Yugi and Yami sure as hell did.   
  
We're going to step outside and get some fresh air. Yugi said, indicating him and Ryou. Yami and Bakura nodded and the two hikaris left. It was a point after the two left when Bandit keith, himself, approached the three boys.  
  
Have any of you three losers seen my buddy bones? he asked. The boys shook their heads and Keith went to go look eles where.  
  
Outside, Yugi and Ryou were leaning against the railing at the back of the ship, Yugi paused for a moment Hey Ryou, do you hear that stange clicking sound? he asked. Ryou nodded and answered Yeah, it sounds kinda like a dolphin. he said.  
  
Sounds like it's coming from the motor or something. Yugi gulped.  
  
And indeed in was, because if anyone could see underwater they would've met a horrid sight. Tied to the rutter by their feet and a post of wood used as a support for the back, the headless body of Bones was imitating a baseball card being hit by bicycle spokes by that of the boat's perpeller. The dead boy's spine was making a loud tapping noise as the metal blades of the perpeller hit it.  
  
The wolf had unexpectedly struck again.  


  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Looks like we have a somewhat creative wolf on our hand. Will the wolf be at the castle? if so, who is the wolf's host? And what does Jenn and Jaime have to do with this wolf? Find out in Chapter 3, posted Saturday! *tomorrow*  
  


AN: WOW! that chapter did absolutly *NOTHING* for me!!! actually it did, and I deemed it necassry to confuse you people. I apologize for the lack of detail in the story, I'm really sorry because it's *SO* not my style. Again I apologize. the next chappy will be a heap of guts and laughs! promise.


	3. Raspberries!

AN: Well this one definalty has a lot of blood and laughs, just like I promised! Enjoy people.**  
**

  
~Chapter 3~  


  
The passengers were all being escorted in groups up towards the castle. The surrounding the grounds of the castle itself looked like a graveyard and had been decorated with Halloween decorations from top to bottom.  
  
Croquet led the young teens towards Pegasus' castle. In the background, dark halloween type music was playing and fake tomb stones, body parts and bodies were lying everywhere.   
  
One body was torn to shreds with bits and chucks of it lying everywhere and a tomb stone lay at the head of the body. It read "Rest in Pieces" Yugi gulped and smiled nervously. "Those sure look real, don't they Yami?" he asked and backed up a bit behind the young man.   
  
Yami smiled "Don't worry Yugi' they're all fake." He assured his light.   
  
"Of course they are! I know that!" Yugi said.  
  
Bakura smiled sickeningly. Those two girls sure went all out, He said and he sniffed the air. It smells like death here.  
  
Death doesn't have a smell. Ryou argued.  
  
Bakura smiled Ryou, smell the air. Ryou did as he was told. Did you pick up the sent of something sweet? Ryou nodded and Bakura patted him on the back and answered That's death my boy, and it's a very **sweet** thing.  
  
Maybe to you. Malik muttered.  


~  


Up from their window, Jenn and Jamie smiled in an almost sadistic manner. "It's a good thing they think those bodies are fake." Jenn said.   
  
Jaime laughed. "Only Pegasus' guards know the truth, eh!"   
  
The older girl smirked Pegasus would have a fit if he found out that we slaughtered almost 70% of his guards.  
  
Jaime said, There were 236 guards, there were only 48 when we were done. she chuckled.  
  
Jenn turned to her young leader. "Got a mint?" she asked.   
  
"Why?" Jaime smiled.   
  
"Because I still have the taste of blood in my mouth." Jenn answered.  
  
"And?" Jaime asked.  
  
"And, I don't think our guests would enjoy our breaths smelling of tangy blood. Besides, if the wolf is on that boat, he'll figure out who we are." Jaime nodded and popped some gum into her mouth and handed Jenn the package.  
  
Better than nothing. Jaime remarked as she chewed on her piece thoughtfully.  
  
The two sisters' retuned their attention to the window and Jenn's eyes caught sight of Malik. She grinned evilly and muttered That Malik Ishtar is kinda cute, He makes me wanna do something totally random.  
  
I dare you Jaime said. Jenn looked at her inquizivly, Jaime rephrased I dare you to do what ever you're thinking, to him.   
  
Jenn looked back down at the approaching guests and grinned, Okay then, lets go down and greet our guests. Jenn smirked and both girls left the room.  
  


~  


  
Croquet finally stopped at the front door of the castle, he was about to open it when it opened itself and revealed one of the sisters. Jaime. She was smiling sweetly at her guests. Hello, you just be the Motou brothers, The Bakura brothers and Malik Ishtar. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Jaime. Malik stood at the door scowling as the others went up and shook the young girl's hand. She wore a dark blue dress, matching shawl and gloves and shoes. Her long auburn hair was held back by a few brets.  
  
Malik pouted as he stayed at the door, he wanted to be greeted formally and with respect! preferably the sisters bowing down at his knees and calling him master. Suddenly a black and blonde blur zipped out from behind the door, Jenn's head made connection with Malik's stomach and she blew! The resulting actions gave off quite an unearthly sound.  
  
Everyone turned to see Malik haunched over as if someone had punched him in the gut and his mouth hanging open in shock, his eyes were full of surprise and his face was red with embarassment. Jennifer was standing to the opposite side of him smiling stupidly; She had just accomplished what everyone else thought impossible. She gave Malik a raspberry!  
  
Jaime bit her lower lip, her eyes filling with tears as she used every ounce of her will power to hold back her laughter, and by the looks of it, so were the others. Malik gawked at Jenn. You.... you... he said but his brain which still hadn't quite registered what had happened wouldn't let him say much beyond that.  
  
I gave you a raspberry. she chimed.  
  
Snapping out of his trance, he whipped out his Millennium rod You'll pay for that! but before he continued, Jenn squealed in delight and plucked the rod right from Malik's hands with ease. The girl examined the rod, Very pretty. she remarked then to everyone's surprise she whacked Malik's butt with his own millennium item.  
  
Jaime coughed to draw attention away from the weird scene. Um, the party is this way. Jaime said and lead them towards the back field of the castle. Malik gave one last death glare at Jenn who returned it with a wicked grin. He now stood inches away from her, his hot breath huffed against her face. Most people would cower to this look, but not Jenn. Malik sneered Remind me to torture you. his voice gruffed.  
  
Is that a threat or a promise? Jenn purred, and at that second a flash of red waved over her eyes. Malik gasped quickly, this girl wasn't right neither in body or mind for that matter.  
  


~  
  


The party was now well underway. Jaime and Jenn conversed with as many as teens as they could. The two met back up with each other to report their findings.  
  
Sense anything? Jenn asked.  
  
Jaime shook her head. No and if we don't find that wolf, I'd hate to see what happens come the night of a full moon. she said sadly. The two girls lowered their heads in sadness as their own memories replayed for them what the night of a full moon had done to them.  
  


**~Flashback~ *Jaime***  


  
Amber move away! Sean yelled.  
  
Amber only had time to look back to see the oncoming white fangs charge at her face.  
  
SLASH!  
  
Another helpless victim, Amber, was cleaved into two neat quivering halves.  
  
Sean and Justin could barely watch as the wolf tore Amber's limbs from their sockets, sleeves still in tact. The wolf drew back only moments to admire it's handiwork.  
  
Turning its head to meet Sean's gaze head on, it approached them with a satisfied spring in its step. At that point the boys did a 1-80 and ran like mad, but it was no good as only moments later they found themselves face to face with the wolf.  
  
What foolishness.  
  
In a mock scolding manner it shook its head at them, and Sean was suddenly very frightened.  
  
It was as intelligent as a human being  
  
It had known which people to kill, in what order, and it knew how sarcasm could work to its advantage.  
  
The wolf turned its gaze at Justin, then the powerful dog brought the poor clumsy boy down with one blow. The wolf wrapped it's huge jaws around the struggling boy's throat, and with one giant yank it ripped it open letting Justin's blood shoot five feet into the air and rain down onto the wolf.  
  
The wolf's heart was torn between sadness and joy. It had lost a friend, and it had lost a terrible foe, but which role of his victim had been the stronger of the two?  
  
The shadow wolf threw back its head and laughed joyously at the heavens above.  
  
Sean shook his head, this wolf was entirely different, it acted out of pure evil. People dead, families destroyed, and though it should have cared it didn't. Then the wolf felt pleasure as it slowly turned to the one single boy that stood in front of him. Finally, it had discovered the cause of it's forest rampage, finally it had direction.  
  
With a low rumble of laughter in its throat, the wolf approached the boy. Suddenly Sean ran and the wolf let out one of its haunting howls. A game of cat and mouse would make its day.  
  
  


**~Flashback~ Jenn**  


  
A black wolf sat patently on top of the eleven story AOL building. An executive was hanging over the edge of the building, gripping for dear life with his fingers. The wolf was merely sitting over top of the ledge where the man hung. It seemed to have a smug look on its face as if hot red eyes shone with the intensity of death that was certain to come to this innocent fellow.  
  
Just then the wolf bared it's razor sharp fangs and snapped off on of the man's fingers. The man screamed in pain and the wolf laughed, it had found a new game to play. Biting off the other finger, and the next and the next. The last one squirted blood onto he wolf's face. Suddenly the man's grip gave way and he plummeted towards the earth only to land in this morning trash pick-up.  
  
The wolf snarled in disgust that her victim was still alive and quickly followed by jumping off the side of the building. The wolf landed on the ground with ease and raced into the cab of the garbage truck. The unsuspecting driver was suddenly burned to death by the red eyed wolfs fire breath capabilities, and the wolf quickly hit a lever that compacted the trash. The wolf jumped out of the cab and up into the back of the truck and dived into the slowly compacting garbage. It grabbed the man by the throat and jumped up onto the moving compacter, out of harms way while dangling the screaming man in it!  
  
The compacter slowly began to squeeze the man's body and he began to yell in excruciating pain. The wolf let go of the man as the machine's grip tightened on the man's body, and as the struggling human let out another blood curdling scream the wolf jumped back and howled loudly to cover up the screams. Suddenly the human began to upchuck his insides, all of his internal organs, things that were never supposed to originally see daylight were revealed and spilled over the wolfs black jet paws. All this was followed by the crushing snaps of the man's bones and a clank as the compacter finished it's job. The wolf sized up the neck of the human and chewed the head clean off it's shoulders and tossed it up into the air and caught it. It jumped off the truck and wondered down the street continually throwing it's new toy into the air and catching it.  
  
The only sign that the wolf who had displayed these horrid murders were the paw prints of blood that lead down the street.  
  
~Reality~  
  
A sneer suddenly came to the girls faces as they threw back they through back their head in cruel laughter. The pain, suffering and misery they had caused was nothing but pure pleasure to them now; fore they were Black Shadow Wolves themselves.  
  
Jaime, the first to be possessed by a wolf spirit. She was powerful and her wolf's element was water and ice. Jamie was also Leader of the Pack' because she was more powerful than any of the other twelve wolf spirits. When the wolf possessed her or she tapped into the spirit's powers her eyes would glow blue. If all twelve wolf spirits were gathered, then she would merge and become the Wolf of Power, a merciless killing force that no body could bring down.  
  
Jenn was the second to be possessed by a wolf spirit and being a close friend to the pack leader, she became the second most powerful and thus named second in command. Her eye color was red when she was in wolf form or using it's powers. Her element; fire and Jaime had always teased that it matched her personality perfectly. Jenn seemed to have this habit to go from 0 to bitch in 0.2 seconds if you weren't careful. Then your sorry ass would end up as road kill.  
  
Jenn looked around the party again then looked at her partner. I think it's time we go make some dinner. she said.  
  
Jaime beamed, Gramma's special spaghetti sauce, it's the best! just wait till you try her recipe, and then there's that new ingredient that I personally like. Jaime boasted. Jenn shook her head, if there was one thing that wouldn't change about her, it was her love for pasta. Jenn followed with a small smile.  
  


~  
  


Malik wondered around the castle aimlessly, he was looking for the washroom thanks to all that punch he downed earlier. He bumped into one of the guards and asked for directions. Straight down the hall, turn left and it's the first door past the kitchen. the guard said.  
  
Malik just nodded and started down the hall. It felt like forever for him before he finally saw bathroom. After letting the little beast release it's fury', he wondered back to the party but as he passed the kitchen he swore he could hear singing coming from behind the doors. His curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the door a smidgen to peek inside and saw Jaime and Jennifer saw singing as they were preparing some sort of sauce for dinner. They gingerly threw stuff into the pot and as they did they sang:  
  


Great big gobs of greasy, grimy, gopher guts  
Mutilated monkey meat  
Little dirty birdie feet  
French fried eyeballs swimming in a bowl of blood  
and us without our spoon!  
  


Malik turned green and ran back towards the bathroom. Jamie and Jenn looked over at the door when they heard it shut. Shrugging it off, Jaime asked Okay, now for my special ingredient. a touch of red wine!  
  
Jenn blinked at her, Boy, your family sure knows how to make something tasty. she said as she looked into the pot of stewing beef, meatballs and other spices that made the perfect spaghetti sauce.  
  
Jaime chimed and the two left the kitchen to leave the chiefs to get over their weak stomachs due to the girls song.  


  
To Be Continued  
Jaime and Jenn are Shadow Wolves? What are they doinf here in Domino Town? Who is the unexpected host? Will I ever get out of this sick state of mind? Who will be the next to die? Mwhahaha! Find out in the next chapter released on Monday.  
  


AN: Well I certainly hope that satified your blood need till monday. Now if you will all excuse me I have some more death and blood to right. If you have any creative ways of someone to die, tell me in a review, I might just use it. : )  
  
Review!  
|  
|  
V


	4. The Big Bang Therory!

**AN: **This is it, the one you've all been waiting for, we find out who the Shadow Wolf is!**  
**

  
~Chapter 4~  


  
Dinner had just started and they all talked and laughed it up as they all enjoyed a great pasta meal. Malik, for some reason, wouldn't touch the sauce and just ate everything else instead. That didn't really bother anyone much but Jaime and Jenn probably knew why. They smirked in amusement.  
  
Yugi was quite enjoying himself as he took another mouthful of the great food. Having fun Yugi? Jaime asked sweetly.  
  
The boy nodded happily and swallowed his food to answer Yeah, I sure am, and I don't know how you two did it but I haven't even seen a hair of Pegasus around here anywhere. This is the greatest.  
  
Well I'm glad you're having fun because after the dessert we'll all be playing some games. Jaime replied.  
  
Yugi said and went back into digging right into his food.  
  
After dessert, some of the guest were still eating. Ryou, Yugi and Yami were part of the crowd not to mention that they were chatting it up with the other guests. Most of the guests were now wondering freely around the castle or out in the back field enjoying games that Jaime and Jennifer had conjured up. Jaime, Jennifer, Malik and Bakura were playing truth or dare when Yami finally joined them.  
  
Where are the other two runts? Jaime questioned.  
  
Still eating and playing Duel monsters, or at least trying to. Yami chuckled.  
  
Okay, then welcome to the game, we're playing truth or dare. Jaime said.  
  
Bakura smirked Yeah, we just found out that Jenn likes Malik. Malik blushed a little.  
  
And his rod. Jaime added.  
  
Yami nodded, Well it is a very powerful item. he said.  
  
Jenn smirked at Malik I know. she whispered.  
  
Jaime hit Jenn's shoulder NOT LIKE *THAT!* she yelled, making a big production. Malik blushed furiously and Jaime, Bakura and Yami burst out laughing. It was a while before Bakura was able to say something to get the group to calm down. Okay, Malik, truth or dare! he squawked out.  
  
Malik said, it was always is choice.  
  
Yami whispered something to in Bakura's ear and the smirk on Bakura's face seemed to grow more evil by the second. Yami backed away chuckling and Bakura was biting his bottom lip trying not to laugh. he squeaked, obvious the laughter was going to get the better of him. I dare Jenn to do **anything** to you, right here, right now.  
  
Malik looked a little panic stricken when he turned to see Jenn crawl up to him and sit down next to him. Just then she pulled out a pair of scissors from behind her {AN:It's and anime thing.} and smiled at him.  
  
And just why do you want to cut my hair? Malik growled.  
  
Jenn simply smiled and replied It looks a little femme, but I can fix that. and she started giving him a small haircut. the group was giggling lightly as Malik protested. HEY!! I LIKE my hair!  
  
That's nice. Jenny replied as she snipped some more.  
  
Malik grew testy. I **SAID** I like it as **IS**!   
  
Jenny pouted a little as she continued to snip away Yeah, but when it looks better than mine... Well, it'll grow back! she smiled.  
  
Jaime and the other two boys were caught up in laughter as they watched all this, It was literally evil blonde vs dumb blonde but it was hard to tell who was who. Malik pouted as chunks of his hair continued to drop to the ground. I'd threaten you with my Millennium Rod, but for some reason you don't fear it. he growled.   
  
Jaime saw Jenny practically drool at the word and caused her to laugh even harder. By know All three of the on lookers were on the ground laughing and crying so hard that it hurt to breath and it was bad enough that they were nearly to the point of wetting themselves. Malik glared at his so call friends' I fail to see what is so funny. He roared.   
  
Jenny, who had finally finished bit lip and complied *snort/giggle* Could be the crew cut you just got. she chocked.  
  
Instantly Malik get up and ran to the nearest reflective surface which was the punch in the punch bowel, a mere twelve feet away from the group. MY HAAAAIR!! He yelled, and his only response what the groups laughter which was now even harder, if that was possible.  
  
Malik advanced menacingly towards Jenn. I'll get you BOTH for this insolence! He yelled and pointed at Bakura who was still laughing. Jenn smirked and raised the scissors Fear THIS!!! she said and stepped towards him. Malik cringed and stumbled over himself and fell back into a laughing Yami, Bakura and Jaime. Get away from me you crazy woman, or else! he shout. Jenn smiled as she snipped the air. Ah, he's such a cutie when he's all threatening. she said looking at the scissors.  
  
Suddenly the lights around the field began to flicker and then went out completely, Moments later an explosion took out one side of the castle. That's the dinning area! Jaime yelled. Instantly the fun and laughter stopped and the five of them ran back into the castle towards the burning chaos.  
  
People came running and screaming out of the castle, making it difficult for the group to head towards the other direction. Suddenly two boys came barreling down the hallway, it was Yugi and Ryou. Their eyes wide with fear and full of tears, they could hardly control themselves as they ran past the group. Yami and Bakura quickly picked the children out of the crowd and when Yugi and Ryou realized who had them they instantly broke down in their yamis holds and cried uncontrollably. It was painfully obvious that something had scared them and did a good job of it.  
  
Are they all right? Jaime asked.  
  
Bakura nodded to Yami and Yami looked up at their hosts They're fine, just a bit shaken. He said as he hugged Yugi tightly. Jenn and Jaime looked at each other with stern faces then the two walked towards the dinning area, and when they arrived a gruesome sight lay before them. Blood was smeared all over the walls, one part of the wall was completely taken out due to the explosion and written on part of the untouched wall in what looked to be pieces of bone, a spinal cord, intestine, muscles, blood and white hair were the worlds HAPPY HALLOWEEN In big letters.  
  
Jenn looked at Jamie I think the wolf was here. she said. Jaime nodded but looked grim, Jenn knew she was thinking something and Jenn was about to ask when he thoughts were interrupted by a shout.  
  
BY RA! What happened here! Yami yelled.   
  
The two girls turned to see Bakura and Yami standing behind them. The party's over. Jenn said coldly.  
  
The ship will be waiting, help us round up all the guests, we're going to get the the bottom of this. Jaime remarked as she walked away.  
  


{Let's find out what happened shall we? Turn back the clock about 10 minutes.}  


  
Yami had just left a few minutes ago and the last of the guests followed suit, leaving Ryou and Yugi smack in the middle of a hot duel monsters battle. They were just about to finish it was an all to familiar figure walked in. Pegasus.  
  
Yugi looked up from his game and sighed. I knew it was to good to last. he muttered and resumed playing with Ryou. Pegasus was always a man of his word and since he promised his nieces that he would stay out of Yugi's way, and he would but a man needs to eat!  
  
Yugi and Ryou pretty much ignored Pegasus as he watched them continue their heated duel. Finally is ended with the victory going to, surprise, surprise, Yugi. The boy got up as did Ryou and they were about to head out, something bounced out of Yugi's pocket and into the fireplace.  
  
Quickly Yugi ran over and started looking in the cold ashes of the untouched fireplace. Ryou just stood by and yawned, waiting for Yugi to find is lost item. Pegasus, wanting the little brat to go away, got up from his chair and stepped over to them, Please, Yugi boy, You'll wreck that nice white jacket of yours. Pegasus said, _Plus my nieces would have my head if something were to happen to the little brat.'_ he thought sourly.  
  
Pegasus crouched down and stuck his head into the empty fireplace and that's when his eyes caught sight of a small rubber ball with the Change of Heart' character in it. Pegasus sighed and was about to reach in and get it when a hand grabbed the back of his neck and held him with inhuman like strength. Pegasus moved his gaze up to see Ryou, sneering down at him, his facial features were full of evil and his eyes were glowing a dark purple, it was almost like the boy was possessed. Ryou brought Pegasus to meet him eye to eye and then he mumbled Now I'll finish what Bakura left undone. and with that he turned on the gas to the fire place.  
  
Pegasus watched in horror was Yugi struck a match and threw it in, the match and gas instantly took and there was a regular sized. Ryou hastily shoved the screaming man's head in. Pegasus struggled in the boys tight grip and Yugi just watched and smiled.  
  
This is going to slow Ryou remarked. Yugi nodded and Ryou turned up the gas to full power, making the fire shoot up the chimney like a jet engine's propulsion system. Now with the head completely wiped off the body, Ryou shut off the gas and looked at Yugi. What do we do know? Ryou asked coldly.  
  
Yugi grinned evilly and said I say we gut him like a pumpkin!   
  
Ryou laughed, Sounds like a plan, you get the spoons he said.  
  
Yugi shook his head No way, Spoons are for babies, everybody knows the best way to gut a pumpkin is you use your hands. he said sickly. Instantly the two threw off their coats, rolled up their sleeve and dug in pulling out what ever they could get their hands on and dropping it on the floor. Yugi got a hold of the spinal cord and gave it a good yank, removing it from the body.  
  
He looked at it for a moment then walked up to the wall then he took one part of the bloody tube and aimed it at the wall then he took the other part into his mouth and blew causing a ton of blood to come shooting out and splatter on that wall. Ryou looked up from what he was doing. Nice mess! Ryou grinned.  
  
Yugi smiled and licked the blood from his lips, and it wasn't much longer before Yugi had discovered what to do with the mess Ryou and him were making with Pegasus' insides. Yugi had discovered that bones and organs stuck nicely to the blood covered wall and so, being the creative child that he was, started making a Happy Halloween sign on the wall given what he was proved with.  
  
Stepping back to admire his work, Ryou gave a thumbs up to the boy's creativity and told Yugi he had a plan on what to do with that empty carcass they know had. They would blow him up, but how?  
  
That question was not an issue to these two as they ran into the kitchen and found as many flammable items they could carry, mostly Pegasus' liquor, and brought it back and started to fill up the empty body with it.  
  
Yugi hit the jackpot when he found out the the gas fireplace really ran on liquid gas and the two disconnected the hose of the fireplace, dragged the body over. Fill er up! Ryou chuckled and Yugi let the gas pour into the body. While that was being done, Ryou tore down a curtain and ripped it into long shred and started tying them together get he soaked the long rope curtain in some kerosene the two had found in the kitchen.  
  
Okay Ryou, he's full. Yugi noted, and Ryou removed the curtain from it's kerosene bath and tied one part to the man's hand, and then he took the left over kerosene and started to pour it on the body. Yugi did the same with the gas. After turning the gas off again, Yugi and Ryou went back into the kitchen to clean themselves up and then went back to their fun.  
  
As Yugi fixed his his jacket and looked over it to make sure no blood was on it then he and Ryou stood on the other side of the dinning room, their human mad bomb' on the other. Yugi lit another match and lowered it towards the wick' or curtain in this case and allowed it to light and once caught, the fire slowly made it's way towards the body.  
  
Let's get outta here. Ryou suggested and the two boys ran out of the dinning room and a good hundred feet down the hall. They stopped and waited for a moment or two, knowing what was happening in the dinning room. By now the flames will have reached the body and just starting to ignite it and_  
  
Cover you're ears, this is going to make a bang! Ryou said and both boys crouched into one another, covering their ears just as the explosion ripped through the room, taking out one of the walls so the explosion could spread outside. Immense flames burst into the hall and stopped twenty of the room. When it all died down, Ryou and Yugi could hear screams of frightened people and some running their way.  
  
Time to go with the flow. Ryou smirked, a flash of purple running over his eyes.  
  
I better get an award for this performance. Yugi said as a flash of green ran of his eyes as well.  
  


To Be Continued  
WHAT! both ryou and Yugi are Black Shadow Wolves? I thought there was one one! But 2?! What's going to happen when Jenn and Jaime? or worse, when Yami and Bakura find out? Don't miss the next chapter coming wensday!


	5. The Battery Acid was Just For Fun!

32 REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! and you're all scaring the heck out of me for your love of the blood lust you get in this fic! I'm making monsters outta ya all! I hope this chappy clears up a lot about the wolves. Enjoyness!  
  
you have a distinct, flowing style and unique pattern of thought. - Chibizoo (thanks, couldn't have said it better myself LOL!)**  
**

  
~Chapter 5~  
  


Blue glowing eyes stared out over the oceans horizon. The half moon glistened off of a silky jet black coat of fur. To anyone that would've seen this, it looked like a black wolf was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking out thoughtfully over the water but it's glowing blue eyes told a different story. This was a Shadow Wolf, the wolf of water and ice, the leader of the pack, Jaime. She had been sitting there at the edge of the island for a great deal of time. Hours upon hours and it was currently three in the morning. Not even ten feet away stood Jenny, but she remained in human form; she was looking at the pack leader with some concern.  
  
What's on your mind? Jenny ask from where she stood. Jenny would dare not move towards her leader and for a few good reasons. One was that Jaime was well known to be hostile in this form and Jenny feared of being hurt in her such powerless human form.  
  
The purpled eyed wolf, do you know what power it is? Jaime's voice asked calmly.   
  
I wish I knew. Jenny replied.  
  
Jaime sighed It's purple eyes indicate it has psychic abilities. It can pick up objects with it's mind and throw them or crush them into dust but I'm concerned.  
  
Why is that? Jenny questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The wolf doesn't know it's own abilities, either that or it isn't capable of learning them. Jaime answered. Jenny, as usual, looked clueless to what Jaime was saying. Jaime sighed. What I mean is the wolf is probably in the wrong host, it's not with the one it's destined to be with.  
  
But what if it is? Jenny asked,  
  
Then it is merely a pup and we'll have to put it in it's place. Jaime growled. Her eyes grew a more intense blue as she glared out at the mainland. Tomorrow we will go into town and seek out the wolf. It shouldn't be to hard because it won't know how to rid it's spirit self of the scent of blood. Getting rid of it off a human body is easy but a wolf spirit that's another story.  
  
What do we do when we find it? Jenny asked.  
  
Do what we do every time we have a renegade wolf. Jaime chuckled. We destroy it.  
  


~  


  
It was well into the afternoon and Bandit Keith was working on his Harley. He couldn't get over at what happened at the party last night with the explosion and the death of Pegasus, in which he only found out who it was by that mornings new on the radio.  
  
Guess somebody wanted his hide more that I did Keith muttered as he wiped a polishing cloth of the chrome finishing.  
  
Cool bike! a small voice said.  
  
Keith looked up from his black and silver motor bike to see Ryou Bakura and yugi Motou. The man scowled. What do you dweebs want? he asked ina gruff voice.  
  
We want to know more about the bike. Yugi answered.  
  
Keith **had** to raise an eyebrow, this was definitely different from what the normal Yugi Motou would be like, and of course Keith knew nothing about his friend Ryou except for his name.  
  
Well if you're so interested in my pride an joy' why don't you two boys come up here and take a look for yourself. Keith said.   
  
Keith merely figured if the little brat had something in common then maybe he could use the change to sucker some card tips outta the kid. He watched as Ryou looked over the bike and Yugi was checking out the engine. Keith figured they couldn't do any harm to it, the bike was heavier than both of them and if it tipped over and crushed them well that was their problem, not his.  
  
Keith opened the garage door to his house and revealed his sports car. His next project that needed a good shining. He turned to see the boys all bright eyed when they saw the car and he was immediately bombarded with questions on how the car ran, it's make, the year and other typical questions. Keith, feeling all high and mighty, answered the questions without thought.  
  
How strong is the battery? Ryou asked.  
  
12 volts. Keith answered.  
  
The two boys nodded and as Ryou got a chance to look up at the engine, Yugi walked around the small garage looking at all the neat' stuff. His search was rewarded when his eyes landed on a leaky car battery and duct tape.  
  
Yugi returned to see what Ryou was up to then said. Ryou, everyone knows the best way to look at a cars parts is to go under it! Yugi said, and for once in his life Keith had to agree with the brat. Yugi had found the wheely cart and disappeared under the card ina matter of seconds.  
  
Hey keith, you said you built this thing yourself, right? Yugi's voice asked from under the car.  
  
That's right dweeb, that car is literally made from my blood and sweat. Keith answered.  
  
And have you driven it yet? he asked.  
  
Keith scoffed No way, I ain't driving this thing till it's perfect and frankly the hood ordainment isn't in the shop yet, so it isn't' perfect. He said.  
  
Well it's a good thing you haven't yet because if you don't switch the oil line and gas line into their proper places your car will explode. Yugi said as he pushed himself back out from under the car.   
  
Keith literally shoved Yugi off the wheely board and shot himself under the car to take a look. Keith looked around and found the oil and gas lines but they were in the right place, so what was Yugi talking about. Keith wheeled himself out and was just about to say something when he saw Yugi's small hand grip at his throat and hold him down.  
  
Ryou went right to work duct taping the man to the wheely board and soon yugi was able to let go of his unbelievably strong choking grip.  
  
What the heck are you two brats doing! Keith demanded.  
  
Yugi smirked, We're just going to have a little fun by playing a game!   
  
What!? you two are out of your minds! Keith yelled as he struggled against the duct tape bondage.  
  
I'm sure Pegasus was thinking the same thing when he blasted his head off. Ryou chuckled.  
  
Yugi laughed.   
  
Keith gasped You mean to tell me that was you guys the killed Pegasus?  
  
Ryou and Yugi both nodded innocently. they chimed.  
  
Ryou was the one who also caused that huge smash up with the two trucks and that lady two nights ago. Yugi explained.  
  
And Yugi was the one who used bones's body like a baseball card on the boats propeller! Ryou laughed.  
  
But that took a team effort to get him under there. Yugi smiled.  
  
Keith suddenly became very freighted as Yugi searched Keith's pockets for the car keys and Ryou hooked up the charger cables to the car's battery. The two boys duct taped Keith eyes shut and keith really had to wonder what was going on. Just then the two boys clamped the charger cables onto Keith's ears and the growled in pain.  
  
What the heck are you two psycho's going to do?! he yelled.  
  
Ryou and Yugi didn't answer as they jumped into the car and buckled up. Yugi, who was in the drivers seat, popped in the keys and turned the car on. Instantly, electrical energy began to course through the man's body and he started screaming bloody murder.  
  
The smell of burning flesh quickly became present and Yugi decided he wasn't going to stick around so Yugi, who could barely see over the dash board, hit the gas and zoomed off down the neighbor hood street, a dead but electrified body was under the car.  
  
There's a man five feet to your left and a car right in front of us! Ryou shouted and Yugi turned to the left and watched as a man's body flew right over them. Ryou looked at Yugi. I thought you would've hit the car instead. How are you going to explain that one to the insurance company.  
  
To avoid hitting the bumper in front of me I struck the pedestrian! Yugi laughed.  
  
Ryou shook his head. I have a better one. The indirect cause of this accident was a little guy in a small car with a big mouth.  
  
Yugi scowled. Enough short jokes, let's scram. He said. The boys quickly un buckled their seat belts and jumped out of the car just as it zoomed off into heavy traffic, taking out the car, Keith and causing a seven car pile up.  
  
Some distance away, the boys mischievous antics did not go unnoticed, in fact, right down what they did to Keith didn't go unnoticed as two figures watched the boys make a run from the disastrous scene and started after them.  
  
The boys ran all the way to the park and looked around for something else they could blow up.  
  
Yugi Motou! A cold deep voice said sternly from behind the two boys.  
  
Ryou Bakura. Followed another voice, and to the two boys, it was all to familiar to them. Yugi and Ryou turned to see their Yamis both glaring menacingly at them. They were the ones that had been watching the two the entire time. Their suspicions about both incidents had been correct when they heard the two boys admit it to Bandit Keith.  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi by the collar and lifted him to his face. What on earth has gotten into you? He scolded. Killing innocent people through cruel and torturous means. This isn't like you two at all, do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught?  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about. Yugi said as he smirked at Yami.  
  
Yugi, Me and Bakura saw what you did o keith, we saw you get into his car, we saw you hit and old man. What do you have to saw for yourselves?!  
  
Yugi smiled innocently and answered I was sure the old fellow would never make it to the other side of the road when I struck him.  
  
Ryou burst out laughing and Bakura, who also had a hold of the back of Ryou's collar gave it a yank to stop the boy. Yugi merely chuckled when suddenly a voice broke in.  
  
It should be Ryou getting the verbal lashing, not Yugi. Jaime's voice spoke up.  
  
They all turned to See both Jaime and Jenny. The girls were clad in black outfits and the track coats that they both wore had the emblem of a wolf's head but the wolf on Jaime's jacket had blue eyes and the one on Jenn's had red eyes.  
  
Yugi's being controlled by Ryou because Ryou has a spirit within him known as a Black Shadow Wolf. they are merciless killers and the joy is watching someone else suffer. Jenn explained.  
  
And just how would you know this? Bakura said as his grip got tighter on Ryou's shirt.  
  
Jaime smirked, Because his eyes are currently glowing purple and for the fact we just over heard everything you four were talking about.  
  
Bakura looked down to see that indeed Ryou's eyes were glowing a dark lavender and when the glowing stopped Ryou gasped in shock. Jenny laughed What's the matter Ryou, finding it a little hard to take us down?  
  
Your powers can't harm that of your own kind wolf! Jaime stated.  
  
Ryou looked at them in disbelief, as did the other three, that's when Jaime and Jenn allowed their eyes to glow with the color of their elements.  
  
I'm the leader of the pack, and wolf, you do not belong in that boy's body. He already has an inhabitant. Remove yourself or we will be forced to destroy you. Jaime threatened, her voice cold and sharp.  
  
Ryou smirked and spoke in a voice that was not his own. Well If you were the leader of the wolves, you would know that I can not control minds of these simple humans. So Yugi is just as guilty as me.  
  
Jaime gasped But then that means_ the two were cut off when the ground beneath their feet started to shake and crack open. Without warning the ground seemingly came to life and swallowed the two girls whole. Yami looked at Yugi to see the young boy's eyes glowing a dark green.   
  
Suddenly an explosion of Fire, water and ice erupted from the ground and into the sky, where the two girls had vanished, and jumping out from the eruption of elements was Jaime and Jenny, unharmed.  
  
Jaime dusted herself off as Jenny looked at Yugi. The wolf of earth elements. Very impressive. she said calmly.   
  
all right you two, release the boys now. Jaime ordered.  
  
Yugi and Ryou suddenly pushed back from their Yamis and stood next to one another. A Purple aurora engulfed Ryou and green one did the same to Yugi and the group could begin to make out two black wolves emerge next to the boys. They were merely spirits but they were not going to give up their newly acquired hosts.  
  
The green eyes wolf spoke first. Leader of the Shadow wolves, we are not going to full under the rein of a lesser wolf, let alone the spirit wolf of water.  
  
We challenge you both for your ranks as leader and second in command. The purple eyed wolf stated and then the two spirits disappeared back into the glowing human bodies and with a burst of light they transformed into the wolves themselves and took off into the wooden areas of the park.  
  
Jaime looked at Jenn, Looks like we'll have to destroy them. Jaime said.  
  
Destroy them and we'll destroy you! Yami yelled back.  
  
Jenn smirked Yami, nothing on the face of this planet can destroy a Black Shadow Wolf. We are merely the death itself, come alive to rid this planet of souls like you. The only reason why we haven't destroyed all of Tokyo yet is because we took out three major cities in America before we came.  
  
To control our cravings Jaime finished, and both girls left. They too, were merciless killers just like the spirits the inhabited Ryou and Yugi, and they had only come here to destroy them. Yami looked at Bakura and both of them were thinking the same thing. What were they going to do now?  
  


Conclusion posted Halloween Morning!  
  
My My, what are Yami and Bakura ever to do? find out tomorrow! And Please review!!


	6. The End?

**AN: I'm sorry, I meant to post this earlier but I forgot I had school. I apologize again.  
**

  
  
~Chapter 6~  


  
Yami sat in the living room of the living quarters of the Turtle Game shop. He had his face buried in his hands feeling sorry for himself. His mind was a racing blur with regrets, and one that constantly made itself known was You failed Yugi.'  
  
I did. Yami moaned miserably to himself. I failed to protect him, I failed to notice another spirit take over his soul. How could I let this happen?  
  
It was approaching dinnertime and Yami knew Yugi wouldn't be coming home and what was worse was that now Jaime and Jennifer were out there trying to destroy his Hakari  
  
No!' Yami thought as he sat straight up. I won't let them harm Yugi. I'm his protector, I'm guardian I'm his darkness. Not some insane wolf spirit! he protested. Yami got up from his place on the couch. I won't let those girls kill Yugi or Ryou, no matter what it takes. He stated and Yami headed towards the door that led to the Game shop. He grabbed his coat and walked right out the door at a fast pace only to run into Bakura and Malik, who's hair had grown back; that or it was a rug.  
  
About time you stopped feeling sorry for yourself. Bakura muttered. No we have two Hakaris to rescue. I called Malik to help out.  
  
Yami looked at the Egyptian boy. Why do you want to help?  
  
Malik scowled Because I'm the only one that should be allowed to kill people around here. He huffed.  
  
Yami sighed. But where do we start looking?  
  
Bakura grinned evilly, Well thinking like an insane maniac killer isn't hard for me and Malik so I'd say the easiest place to start is down town.  
  
Because of all the people and chaos they can cause there, correct? Yami asked.  
  
Malik said. Now you're beginning to think like one of us! he smirked.  
  
Something I fear with my life. Yami muttered and the three teens took off at a run for downtown.  
  


~  


Jaime and Jenn were already at in the city and scouting for the boys. They decided that taking to the roofs of the city would be better to they couldn't be detected by other humans and a birds eye view of the city made it easier for scouting.  
  
We'll never find them at this pace, Jenn said, They could be anywhere. We need to go down with the people.  
  
Just then a tall high rise started crumbling to the ground and the screams of civilians rang through the air. Jaime smiled at Jenn. Found them! She chimed happily. It's dangerous to go in human form. She muttered and looked at her partner. Jenn nodded and the two stood still. Their eyes began to glow the color of their elements and suddenly, a large blue flame engulfed Jaime and a red one took over Jenn.  
  
The howl of a creature echoed in the still air and when the two flames exploded they revealed two large jet black wolves. One with dark blue glowing eyes, the other with dark glowing red eyes. Jaime and Jenn were now Black Shadow Wolves and they were ready to fight. Quickly the two black dogs raced across the rooftops of Down Town Domino City towards the incident.  
  
Down below Yami, Bakura and Malik were already at the scene. It was nothing but mass chaos and dust all around. You couldn't even see two feet in front of your face. When the dust had died down though, two Black Shadow Wolves that were immediately identified as Yugi and Ryou came into view. The two wolves were sitting a mere ten feet away from the 3 boys and both wolves were snickering and snarling.  
  
Give us back our Hikaris! Yami ordered. The two wolves looked at one another then laughed. Their voices were not that of Ryou or Yugi. It was the spirits original voices.  
  
You call yourselves these childrens darkness yet you are nothing like that. A darkness should be_  
  
Nothing like you! a voice from a far yelled out.  
  
The two wolves that possessed the two boys didn't even have time to turn and see who it was when they were suddenly tackled and attacked by two more of their kind. Jaime and Jennifer.  
  
Ryou and Yugi jumped away and growled lowly at their superiors, the two female wolves merely advanced slowly and stopped five feet away from them. That's when everybody heard and saw it. Four more sets of different colored glowing eyes surround the group.  
  
Yellow, White, Orange, and Hazel. All four of them belonged to four more Shadow Wolves.  
  
Meet some other members of the pack boys. Jaime growled and she started to approach them again.   
  
The wolves that were the two boys, Ryou and Yugi looked slightly shocked, the girls had called for backup of some of the pack. Their followers, and this made the two realize that the leader and second in command were highly respected among their kind. That's when they did something that surprised them all, including Yami, Bakura and Malik. The two wolves resumed to human form and started threatening.  
  
You wouldn't kill the our host would you? The purple eyed wolf in Ryou's form questioned. They were suddenly answered when the pack members ran around behind the human formed wolves, transformed back into their human hosts and restrained the two boys.  
  
What's going on here? the wolf of Yugi demanded.  
  
The girls transformed back into their humanoid forms and smirked at the wolf spirits.  
  
You asked us if we would go as far as killing the human that hosts you, and our answer is yes we would. Jaime smiled and both herself and Jenn held out their hands and allowed their elements to gather up in a deadly energy within their palms.  
  
The two wolf boys gasped and suddenly Yugi and Ryou screams stopped the girls as they saw the two wolf spirits emerge from the boys bodies and vanish into thin air, leaving both boys unharmed and thankfully undead.  
  
Jaime and Jenn stared into the abyss of the night knowing that the two reneged spirits had taken off to find two new hosts, hopefully their destined hosts so that they could cause more pain and suffering somewhere else in the world. Both girls only hoped that one day they would join the pack peacefully as well.  
  
Jaime and Jenn turned to see Yami and Bakura holding their unconscious lights close and this made Jaime smile. To bad we couldn't stay longer, I was actually beginning to have fun.  
  
Well we have to leave before the full moon or there will be no more Tokyo left. Jenn grinned.  
  
  
Jaime nodded. I can't wait to get back to Canada. I have a nice pile of corpses waiting to be chewed. she muttered and the two walked off leaving the Yamis and Hikaris to their well being. The pack followed behind but as the moon shone brightly in the sky a low malencoly howl was heard echoing through the night air.  
  


The End?  
  
Want a sequeal? Review and tell me :3


End file.
